You Got Me Going Wilde
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: It looks as if Christopher Wilde has taken over from Chad Dylan Cooper as Hollywood's most hottest star, everyone is fawning over him, including Sonny. Can Chad change her mind back? One-shot/Channy fluff


**YOU GOT ME GOING WILDE**

**AN: Hello lovely readers. GUESS WHAT? One of my bestest friends Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) sent me the Starstruck soundtrack. My Mum is going mad because I keep playing it all the time :D Therefore this ficcy was totally inspired by her. Hope you like it Mrs. William :P **

**Disclaimer: I own no SWAC or Starstruck (I probably should have put this as a little bit of a crossover but it's mainly just SWAC!) **

"No way! 'Hero' is so the best song! He sounds so sweet when he's singing it." Sighed Chastity dreamily.

Sonny Munroe shook her head stubbornly. "No-o! 'Something About The Sunshine' is the best song! It's like he wrote it about me!!" Sonny gushed, her eyes zoning away.

Tawni Hart laughed bitterly. "Sonny he did _not_ write that about you, that's _definitely _a coincidence. And everyone knows 'Starstruck' is the best song!"

Penelope shook her head. "No! 'Shades' is _so_ the best song."

Portlyn shrugged, fawning over a picture of Christopher Wilde. "Who cares? He is _so _hot."

The five girls sighed simultaneously. "Agreed."

"Talking about me ladies?" Asked a smug Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No!" Tawni laughed.

"We're talking about someone who makes you look like Ugly Betty's twin brother!" Sonny grinned, proud of her instant comeback.

Chad gasped dramatically. "There is no one on this earth who could make me look less-"

Portlyn's phone beeped and she jumped, checking it quickly. "Quick girls! There's been an update on Christopher's blog!"

Penelope, Sonny, Tawni and Chastity flew out of their chairs, pushing and shoving to get a look at Portlyn's phone.

"What about _my_ blog?! I updated it half an hour ago!" Chad shrieked, trying to get there attention. He took a quick glance around the room to see every girl checking their phones for the blog.

"Even you Sonny?" Chad asked incredulously, staring down at her 'I love Chris' t-shirt.

Sonny looked up at him, an obvious look on her face. "Well it's _Christopher Wilde_!!! The hottest person on the planet!"

Chad's jaw dropped. "Hello? I _am _standing right here!"

Sonny smiled. "Chad, you're nice-looking don't get me wrong, but _Christopher Wilde_!" Sonny said his name as if he was a God. "He's hotter than Jackson Tyler!" *Insert Sonny's girl scream here*

Chad guffawed. "This dude cannot be hotter than me!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, picking up one of the magazines from the table to show him.

Chad snatched the magazine from her and stared down at it for a few minutes. "Psh, you like this _guy_?!" Chad asked incredulously, chucking the magazine on the floor.

Sonny dived down to catch it, grabbing it in her hand just in time. She hugged the magazine to her protectively. "Chad! Don't hurt Christopher!"

Chad's face involuntarily went red. "It's a fricking magazine Sonny!!"

"_Yes_, a magazine of the hottest guy ever-"

"How many times?! _I'm _the hottest guy on the planet!" The room suddenly fell silent, all turning to look at Chad. "What? It's true!"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing, a few murmurs of 'not as hot as Christopher' could be heard.

"Sonny! Tell them it's true!" Chad begged desperately, pointing to the girls in the room.

Sonny shrugged with a teasing grin. "Sorry Chad, but I'm sure you can get Tween Weekly's _second _hottest guy of the year."

Chad fumed. "Chad Dylan Cooper is not second in anything! Especially not to some ugly blonde-haired moron!"

Sonny gasped, a hand to her chest. "Chad, don't say those things!"

"And now even my Sonny is a fan of the talentless nub!"

Tawni got up from her chair, her 'I love Chris' t-shirt encrusted with pink and silver diamonds. "Face it Chad, everyone loves Chris now."

"NEVER!" And with that Chad Dylan Cooper marched out of the room.

The five girls looked at each other, shrugged and then continued talking about Christopher Wilde.

**

"What do you mean you can't get him fired?!" An incredulous Chad Dylan Cooper hollered down his phone. "No! I don't want him to star on Mackenzie Falls, I want him to move to Iceland so girls can go back to loving me!" Chad demanded. "Hello? Hello? He hung up on me!" Chad muttered.

Chad spotted Nico and Grady passing outside the Canteen. "Rainy! Cloudy! Come here a sec!"

The two boys shared a look and obediently stalked over to Chad. "What's up Chip?" Nico asked.

"Have you two heard of this 'Christopher Wilde' guy?" Chad asked, disgust evident in his voice when he said the name.

The two boys nodded.

"Isn't he just the grooviest?" Asked an excited Grady.

Nico raised an eyebrow and Grady coughed.

"Uh I mean ... yeah ... he's alright."

"What's with all the girls fawning over him and not me?!" Chad asked desperately, sneaking a peak at Sonny and Tawni talking animatedly over a poster of him.

Nico nodded in understanding. "Tell me about it dude. Tawni and Sonny have been talking about him _all_ week. They're trying to convince Marshall to let him guest star on the show."

Grady's eyes lit up. "I hope he says yes!! Not that I ... uhm ... like his songs or anything." Grady shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever." Chad bit sarcastically. "What do they see in him?"

Grady shrugged. "Maybe it's his amazing voice, or his gorgeous soft blonde hair or his winning smile or his-"

"Yes, thank you!" Chad spat. "Ever Sonny's fawning over the idiot. How can Sonny like him and not me?!"

Nico eyed him suspiciously. "Why d'you want Sonny to fawn over _you _Chip?"

"Not just Sonny! All of them! What does he have that I don't?!"

Grady thought for a few seconds. "Well he can sing, play guitar, has sell out concerts, his own condo, has that girlfriend Alexis-"

Chad's frown suddenly turned into a beam that took over his whole face. "This dude has a girlfriend?!"

The two boys nodded their heads cautiously.

"Perfect!" Chad smirked, returning back to the Canteen without even so much as a goodbye to the boys. Most of the girls in the room had the latest addition of Tween Weekly in their hands, Christopher Wilde talking up the front cover, others were watching their phones waiting for an update of his blog. Chad ignored all of them, a lump in his throat, he carried on marching over to Sonny.

"Sonny, he has a girlfriend!" Chad almost shouted, close to sobbing with relief.

Sonny spun in her chair, looking up at Chad with a curious expression. Penelope, Portlyn, Chastity and Tawni all turned to face him too.

"_So_?" They all asked simultaneously, shrugging and going back to eating Fro-Yo.

"Oh my gosh, I hear he's doing a concert here soon, we should all go together!" Penelope enthused, stroking a picture of Christopher's face.

"Since where are you lot even friends?!" Chad asked, irritated.

The five shrugged. "Since we heard Sonny singing Christopher's song. Then we got to talking and they're actually pretty cool." Chastity told Chad casually, humming along to what Chad assumed was one of Christopher Wilde's songs.

"Hanging out with Randoms?! How could you?" Chad asked, trying to get the girls to notice him.

Penelope laughed. "Stop being jealous about Chris and-"

"I am NOT jealous!" Chad insisted.

Sonny sighed, ignoring him and leaning over a magazine with Christopher's picture.

Chad snatched the magazine, threw it to the floor and stamped his shiny black shoes all over it.

The five girls gasped, Sonny pushed Chad away while the rest of the girls tried to salvage what was left of the magazine.

"Sonny, get him away quick! Before he does something else!" Portlyn ordered, trying to put the picture of Chris back together.

Sonny grabbed Chad by the arm, angrily pulling him out of the Canteen until they'd reached the Prop house.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Sonny asked, pushing him into the room.

"Hey, be careful with the superstar." Chad tried lightly, Sonny's anger didn't fade.

"I repeat. What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" Sonny repeated more slowly.

Chad shrugged. "Well I don't know why you're all fawning over him! He's not even here!" Chad sulked, sticking his lip out.

"Chad is this what this is all about?" Sonny asked more softly, sympathy coming into her voice.

Chad looked away, his eyes settling on the slide. "What's so special about him anyways?" Chad asked quietly.

Sonny smiled. "Well I like him because ... I like him because he reminds me of you a litte ... okay?"

Chad's eyes flitted immediately back to Sonny's, a smirk gracing his face. "Is that so Munroe?"

Sonny shrugged, her eyes not meeting his. "Maybe ... except he has this beautiful voice and sings really catchy songs. Plus he's down to earth, unlike you."

Chad nodded in realisation. "Ohh... he looks mildly like me and acts how you want me to act! Now I get it!"

Sonny's brow furrowed. "What do you get?"

"You! You like this 'Christopher' guy because you're obviously attracted to me and want me to be some 'sweet' guy who acts like a girl."

Sonny gritted her teeth. "I am _not_ attracted to you!"

Chad smirked. "Really Sonny? Really? Because you told me you like the 'Chris' guy because he reminds you of me and you're obviously attracted to-"

"Psh, puh-lease, I just felt sorry for you."

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"YES REALLY!"

Chad exaggeratedly wiped the spit off his face from Sonny's shouting. "Jeesh, defensive much?"

"Just leave Christopher alone! He's more of a man then you'll ever be." Sonny turned to make her way out of the room when Chad gripped her arm and spun her around.

"Really?" Chad took a step forward. "Would Christopher Wilde do this?" Chad brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and leaned forward.

Sonny stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Willing herself to move away.

*_Beep* _

Sonny looked down to her phone and Chad stepped back, growling in frustration. Sonny read for a few moments before squealing loudly. "_Yes_! Christopher finally dumped that skunkbag! Now when he comes to guest star, we'll stare into each others eyes and then he'll realise that I'm his mmph-"

Chad had brushed his lips with hers before she could finished her sentence.

Sonny's eyes widened, unsure of what to do, but not pulling away.

Chad, feeling encouraged moved his body closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed one gently in her hair. Sonny hummed, blinking her eyes closed, finally putting her arms around Chad's neck and returning the kiss.

Sonny finally came to her senses, pulling back from the kiss but remaining in Chad's arms. "Uh ... what was that?"

Chad gave a small smile. "Just thought I'd shut you up."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever thought of just putting a hand over my mouth?"

"Well, that wouldn't be half as fun now would it Sonny?" Chad asked with a grin.

"I suppose not..."

"Good. Now you can start talking about me and what a great kisser I am instead of talking about that Chris dude." Chad grinned, satisfied.

Sonny shook her head. "Chad you could kiss me _all _day, but if Christopher Wilde walked into that room, I'd _still _faint."

Chad pouted. "But, _why_?"

"_Because_ I love him." Sonny told him obviously.

Chad frowned. "And you don't love me?"

"Nope. You're a jerk to me _all _the time!"

"But you've never even _met _this idiot!" Chad screeched, frustrated. "WHY don't you like me?!"

"_Well _maybe I just like sweet guys like Chris!"

"Well maybe I like sweet girls like you! But do you like me back? Nooooo!" Chad frowned at what he'd just said. "Uhm ... I mean well maybe I-"

Sonny beamed. "Do you like me Chad?"

"Depends, who's hotter; me or Chris?" Chad asked suspiciously, stuffing his hands in him pockets.

Sonny tilted her head, unsure of who to answer. "Honestly? Uhm ... you."

Chad's grin almost took over his face. He raced off quickly, running towards the door.

"Chad, where are you going?!" Sonny asked incredulously.

Chad spun back quickly, jogging backwards. "I'm telling everyone on my blog that Sonny Munroe thinks Chad Dylan Cooper is hotter than Christopher Wilde! Then she kissed me!"

"WHAT?! _You _kissed _me_!"

Chad smirked. "Sure Sonny, you keep telling yourself that. Peace out sucker!" Chad shook his hand and sprinted from the room, his phone in his hand getting ready to text out his next blog.

*_Chad Dylan Cooper's Blog the Next Day* _

Hello CDC _lovers_. A **lot** of you lately have been **fawning **over a certain singer who's name _won't_ grace my blog. _Fine_, he's last name is Wilde. Anyway, a lot of you may know (or probably **not** know because So Random is so unpopular) _Sonny Munroe_, a friend of mine. Sonny **admitted** to me that she thought I was _hotter_ than Christopher then **kissed** me! Yes that's right loyal followers of mine, little miss _sunshine_ from Wisconsin placed a _smacker_ upon my _**beautiful **_lips. Honestly, who can blame her for _not_ being able to resist **me**? It was going to happen eventually. Anyways the main thing is ... I am hotter than _him_ and Sonny Munroe **agrees**! And says she likes me!

Peace out suckers!

-The One, The Only .... Chad Dylan Cooper!

**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!! " Screamed a certain Sonny Munroe.

Chad glanced up from his dressing room table, falling off his chair in his bid to run away from her.

Sonny chased after him. "Oh you _better_ run!"

*

_*Two Years Later* _

"Oh my gosh! There he is!" Screamed some obsessed fan girl in the crowd.

Chad pulled Sonny closer to him automatically on the red carpet. Sonny snuck a quick glance back to see Christopher Wilde strutting down the red carpet behind them.

Christopher caught sight of the two and walked over to them with a smile.

"Hi, it's Sonny right? I love your show!" Christopher told her smoothly, giving her a charming smile.

Sonny turned, leaving Chad's arms in the process and giving a goofy smile. "You love _my_ show? Are you kidding? Your music is awesome!"

Christopher gave a small laugh. "It's always good to meet the fans."

Chad's face fell, watching the girl he loved flirt with the guy she'd been fawning over for two years.

To Chad's surprise Sonny stepped back and intertwined their fingers again. "This is my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny pulled Chad forward with her hand and Chad smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Christopher smiled, reaching a hand out to shake his.

Chad stared at the proffered hand, unwilling to shake it, Sonny nudged him and he reluctantly shook hands with him.

"I hear you're quite the singer Sonny, I'd love to collaborate with you sometime."

Sonny looked from Chad to Christopher, from Christopher to Chad.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, the same voice and the same hair.

"I just realised why I liked you all those years ago." Sonny said with an amused shake of her head.

Christopher smirked. "You liked me?"

Cameras flashed ever the brighter, reporters trying to call the threesome over to get that desired interview.

Chad pulled Sonny behind him, fuming. "No she didn't! Now get _away _from my girl."

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "What? I wasn't trying to get with your gir-"

"BEAT IT!"

Christopher gave Chad a funny look, shrugging his shoulders, calling over his girlfriend Jessica Olsen and reclaiming her hand.

"What was that?" Jessica asked curiously.

Christopher shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, but one things for sure ... he sure is protective over Sonny."

Jessica smiled as she watched Chad wrapping an arm around Sonny and kissing her cheek. "Well _I _think it's sweet..."

**

"Sonny?" Chad whispered softly in her ear, but loud enough to hear over the movie.

Sonny shuddered. "Yeah?"

"I thought you said you were gonna faint if you ever saw him ... whether I was there or not..."

Sonny laughed. "Chad, you should know ... I only faint for blonde-haired blue-eyed actors who can't sing-"

"Psh, I can sing!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"SHH!" Came the unanimous outcry from the rest of the audience.

Sonny looked sheepishly around the room. "Sorry!"

"SHH!"

Chad placed an arm around her shoulders in his first-class movie seat and Sonny snuggled into his side. "Now that you're my Chaddy, I don't think I could ever faint for anyone else ever again."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Chaddy *grumbles* Or I'll call you Alison!"

"Sorry Chaddy."

"Not sorry Allison."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"_SHH_!"

**AN: Haha, so I sorta like this ;D Anyways, thank AnimeLovinKiDD for getting me the best CD evaaahhh :D This one-shot is totally dedicated to her! You are awesome :D **

**By the way! I was NOT trying to make Christopher out to be a bad guy at the ending at ALL! Sorry if it came across that way! Chris was really just being friendly but Chad is way too over-protective :D **

**So what did you guys think?**

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
